Episode 5: Conspiracy of the Big X/References
"That doesn't make sense." (1:23) The Japanese dialogue is "Iya, sono rikutsu ha okashii" (いや、その理屈はおかしい), which more literally translates to "That reasoning is weird". This line is a repeat of a reference in episode 2 at 14:02. This is referencing a line said by Doraemon in "Doraemon" (ドラえもん), a manga series written by Fujiko F. Fujio (藤子・F・不二雄) and published from 1969 to 1996. The line appears in volume 6 in the chapter titled "Yoru no Sekai no Ou-sama da!" (夜の世界の王さまだ！), which translates to, "The King of the Night World!". Image for reference (read from right to left, top to bottom): のび太：「学校から帰るだろ。つかれているから、昼ねするだろ。」 のび太：「友だちと遊ぶと、また、つかれてねるだろ。」 のび太：「夕食のあとは、テレビを見るだろ。」 のび太：「終わるころにはがっくりしてねるだろ。」 のび太：「これじゃ、勉強の時間がないのもあたりまえだ。」 ドラえもん：「いや、そのりくつはおかしい。」 Nobita: "When I get back from school, I'm tired, so I take a nap." Nobita: "After playing with friends, I get tired again, so I sleep." Nobita: "After dinner, I watch TV." Nobita: "When it's over, I get sad so I sleep." Nobita: "So it's no surprise that I have no time to study." Doraemon: "No, that reasoning doesn't make sense." "Menes!" (1:20) "Nyaruko, if you interfere with the love life of another, you will be scratched by the cats of Ulthar." (1:26) There are two references here: * Cthuko's yelp and following line are referencing Menes, an orphan boy from "The Cats of Ulthar", a short story written by H. P. Lovecraft and first published in 1920. Menes, who lost his parents to a plague, lives with a traveling caravan. His only companion is a small black cat. When the caravan stops at the city of Ulthar, the cat is butchered by an old couple who enjoy trapping and violently killing any cats who venture onto their property. In retribution, Menes calls down a curse upon the couple, and they are devoured by the cats of Ulthar. * The Japanese dialogue is "Hito no koiji wo jama suru yatsu ha urutaaru no neko ni hikkakareru yo" (人の恋路を邪魔する奴はウルタールの猫にひっかかれるよ). This is referencing a Japanese idiom that states, "Hito no koiji wo jama suru yatsu ha uma ni kerarete shinjimae" (人の恋路を邪魔する奴は馬に蹴られて死んじまえ), or "He who interferes with the love life of another ought to be kicked to death by a horse".S2 (1:32) This is a repeat of a reference in episode 1 at 14:11. Nyaruko's pose is referencing a pose known as "araburu taka no poozu" (荒ぶる鷹のポーズ), or "pose of the wild hawk", done by Kamiyama Venus from the light novel "Kamisama Kazoku". Here is an image of Venus doing the pose in episode 10 of the anime: "I won't let you get away with it so easily." (1:37) The Japanese dialogue is "Sou ha toritsugi ga hannyuu shimasen yo!" (そうは取次が搬入しませんよ！), which more literally means "The distributors won't accept that!". This is combining the Japanese expression "Sou ha tonya ga orosanai" (そうは問屋が卸さない) and terminology used in the publishing industry.S1,S5 * "Sou ha tonya ga orosanai" (そうは問屋が卸さない) is a shortening of "Sonna yasune de ha tonya ga oroshiuri shinai" (そんな安値では問屋が卸売りしない). The expression literally translates to "The wholesale store won't sell that (at such a low price)". It is used describe how things seldom go as one wishes, and means things like "You'll never get away with it!" or "No such luck!". * The origin behind this meaning lies in the supply chain of goods. Producers make goods and sell them to wholesalers. The wholesalers then sell the goods to retailers, who finally sell the goods to consumers. Producers who lacked sales know-how or financial strength to run a business often relied on wholesalers to sell their goods. Acting as the middleman between producers and retailers, wholesalers held powerful influence over the distribution process in Japan from the 1600's up until the mid 1900's. As a result, producers were often at the mercy of the wholesalers who dictated the terms of transactions, which gave rise to this expression.S4 * The publishing industry terms are "toritsugi" (取次), which means distributor, and "hannyuu" (搬入), which means to "take in" or "carry in" in reference to physical objects. There is a term combining these two, "toritsugi hannyuu hi" (取次搬入日), or "distributor carry in day", which refers to the period of time designated for the sending in of publications to distributors. These distributors are wholesalers who take in publications and distribute them to the bookstores where they will be sold to consumers.S5 (3:41) There are two references here: * Nyaruko's outfit is referencing "Tantei Opera Milky Holmes", a story about a group of four young girl detectives who solve crimes. Image for reference: * Nyaruko's outfit, chocolate pipe, and magnifying glass are referencing Sherlock Holmes, a fictional detective created by Scottish author Arthur Conan Doyle. Holmes is often depicted as smoking a pipe and wearing a deerstalker cap and an Inverness cape. He often uses a magnifying glass during crime scene investigations. "Hell Missionaries!" (3:58) This is referencing the wrestling tag team by that name in the manga "Kinnikuman".S2 "He's hopeless. I have to do something about this soon." (4:31) The Japanese dialogue is "Dame da koitsu... Hayaku nantoka shinai to" (駄目だこいつ・・・早くなんとかしないと). This is a reference to the same line said by Yagami Light in chapter 26 of volume 4 of the manga "Death Note". In the original context the dialogue translates to something like "This guy is bad news... I have to do something about him fast". It has since become a popular phrase on Japanese message boards like 2ch. Image for reference: "It's set, it's set. The flag is set." (4:34) There are two references here: * The Japanese dialogue is "Tatta, tatta, furagu ga tatta" (立った、立った、フラグが立った). This is referencing a scene from episode 51 of "Heidi, Girl of the Alps", an anime that aired in 1974. In the scene, Clara, a sickly young girl, is finally able to stand on her own and her friend Peter exclaims, "Stood up! Stood up! Clara stood up!" (立った！立った！クララが立った！ Tatta! Tatta! Kurara ga tatta!).S2 Video for reference: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DL59L10zBBY * This is a reference to a common element in visual novels. Often times in such games there will be decision points at which the player has to choose how to proceed. Certain decisions, at times a series decisions, of will cause a "flag" to get set which will later cause an event to occur. "Great Conspiracy X" (4:37) The Japanese title is "Ooinaru X no Inbou" (大いなるXの陰謀). This is a reference to "Big 'C'" (大いなるC Ooinaru C), a short story written by Brian Lumley and published in 1990.S3 (4:50), (4:51) The slogans on Yoriko's bags read: 「エコだよぞれは！！」 "Eko da yo sore ha!!" "That's Eco!!" 「地球が持たん時が来ているのだ　エコだよぞれは！！」 "Chikyuu ga motan toki ga kiteiru no da Eko da sore ha!!" "The Earth cannot hold out any longer. That's Eco!!" These lines are parodying a conversation between Amuro Ray and Char Aznable in "Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack", a movie released in 1988.S1 The original dialogue goes as follows (Amuro's line comes first): 「なんでこんなものを地球に落とす！？これでは、地球が寒くなって人が住めなくなる！核の冬が来るぞ！」 "Why are you dropping such a thing on the Earth!? If you do, the Earth will freeze over and people won't be able to survive! A nuclear winter will come!" 「地球に住む者は自分達のことしか考えていない！だから抹殺すると宣言した！」 "The people of Earth think only of themselves! That's why I've declared to exterminate them all!" 「人が人に罰を与えるなどと！」 "Just one person has no right to punish humanity!" 「私、シャア・アズナブルが粛正しようというのだ、アムロ！」 "I, Char Aznable, shall purge humanity, Amuro!" 「エゴだよそれは！」 "Ego da yo sore ha!" "That's your ego!" 「地球がもたんときが来ているのだ！」 "Chikyuu ga motan toki ga kiteiru no da!" "The Earth cannot hold out any longer!" (6:03) Nyaruko's "Jashin Reedaa" (邪神レーダー), or "False God Radar", that first appeared in episode 2 at 6:37. This is referencing Kitarou from the manga "GeGeGe no Kitarou" who has hair that can serve as an antenna for detecting spirit activity. "Yes, my lord!" (7:58) This is a reference to the same line from the anime "Code Geass" that is used by soldiers to address their superiors. Another common line of this nature in the series is "Yes, your majesty!", used to address royalty. This line is also commonly used in the anime "Black Butler" by Sebastian to address his master, Ciel.S2 Video for reference (nicovideo requires an account to view): http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm13636327 "Get out of the way, Cthuko. I'm going to kill her." (8:24) The Japanese dialogue is "Dokinasai Kuuko. Soitsu korosenai" (どきなさいクー子。そいつ殺せない). This is referencing a famous incident said to have occurred in the MMORPG "Ragnarok Online". Someone shouted "Onii-chan doite! Soitsu korosenai!" (お兄ちゃんどいて！そいつ殺せない！), or "Move aside bro! Otherwise I can't kill that guy!".S1 (Thanks convexity for translation help) "Gyafun!" (8:49) When Mahiro drops Nyaruko she says "Gyafun!" (ぎゃふん！), which is a line often said by Harune Aira, the main character of the anime "Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream". The connection is that Aira is also voiced by Nyaruko's voice actor, Asumi Kana.S3 Video for reference (nicovideo requires an account to view): http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm17747657 (9:00) As mentioned in episode 4, this car is the Delorean DMC-12. "Most everything can be solved with a karate kick." (9:17) "What do you think you are, a school girl detective?" (9:22) These lines are referencing Higuchi Sayaka (樋口さやか), the protagonist of "Ruruie Antiiku" (るるいえあんてぃーく), "R'lyeh Antique", an RPG replay book based on the "Call of Cthulhu" RPG that was written by Uchiyama Yasujirou (内山靖二郎) and published in 2009. Sayaka is a high school girl who longs to be a detective. She has gotten involved in many incidents concerning false gods (邪神 jashin) and each time she fights back with her signature karate kick.S1 Specifically, Nyaruko's dialogue in Japanese is "Taitei no koto ha karate kikku de kaiketsu desu" (大抵の事は空手キックで解決です), which is referencing Sayaka's catch phrase, "Karate kikku de kaiketsu shimasu!" (空手キックで解決します！), or "I'll settle it with a karate kick!".S2 (9:35) This is a reference specifically to the Delorean in the "Back to the Future" series in which the car is used as a time machine. When it flies its wheels go to a horizontal orientation. When it goes back it time it starts to give off electrical discharge and then leaves behind a trail of fire where the tires would have tread. Video for reference: http://youtu.be/lfnAb11wKQc?t=30s (10:32) The little green creature is a reference to the pictured character's base character, the famed Cthulhufrom the Cthulhu Mythos. Cthulhu is described as, "... a monster of vaguely anthropoid outline, but with an octopus-like head whose face was a mass of feelers, a scaly, rubbery-looking body, prodigious claws on hind and fore feet, and long, narrow wings behind."S9 (11:06) There are two large characters that read "kon" and "ton" (混沌) meaning "chaos", but there are also smaller characters above those that read "oto" and "me" (おとめ) meaning "maiden", stating that the text is written as "chaos" but is read as "maiden". Like in episode 1 at 21:30, this seems to be inspired by an adult game based on the Cthulhu Mythos and released by Cyc in 2010. The title of the game is 「ク・リトル・リトル～魔女（オトメ）の使役（フレ）る、蟲神（テンシ）の触手～」 (Ku Ritoru Ritoru ~Otome no Fureru, Tenshi no Yubisaki~), in which the characters 「魔女」, normally read as "majo" to mean "witch", are stated to be read as 「オトメ」 (otome), which means "maiden". (11:34) The game console on the left is the Net Yarouze (ネットやろうぜ), a development kit version of the PlayStation that enabled users to program PlayStation games and applications.S1 Image for reference: Source of image: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Net-Yaroze-Full-Sdk.jpg "I'm sure it's more useless than a Thomasson to anyone else." (12:30) "Thomasson" is a term used to describe ordinary but useless urban objects and structures that happen to look like conceptual artwork, coined by Japanese artist Akasegawa Genpei. The term is named after Gary Thomasson, a professional baseball player who signed with the Yomiuri Giants to the biggest contract ever given to a player in the Nippon league, yet performed poorly throughout his 2 years with the team.S1 Here is a website for more information on Thomasson artwork: http://thomasson.kaya.com/about.php Nyaruko's ring tone (13:13) Nyaruko's ring tone is a brief excerpt from "Kurogane no Sutoraibaa" (黒鋼のストライバー), or "Iron Striver", a song sung by Kitamura Eri and Hatano Wataru, the voice actors of Mahiro and Yoichi respectively. The song was also used during the "Iron Stiver" show that Nyaruko watches in episode 1 at 3:09. The song was released on the "Taiyou Iwaku Moeyo Kaosu" (太陽曰く燃えよカオス) CD single. (13:17) There are two references here, both repeats from episode 1 at 3:20. * The small red logo on Nyaruko's phone is referencing the manga "Azumanga Daioh". Images for reference: * The text within the logo reads "Ia Ia!" (いあいあ！). While the big 「あ」 is referencing "Azumanga Daioh", the phrase "Ia! Ia!" is a common chant from the Cthulhu Mythos which means "Yes! Yes!". A well known example is "Ia! Ia! Cthulhu fhtagn!", a chant worshiping Cthulhu which means "Yes! Yes! Cthulhu dreams!". "You fool. Cthuko is dead." (13:22) The Japanese dialogue is "Bakame, Kuuko ha shinda wa" (莫迦め、クー子は死んだわ). This is a reference to a line from "The Statement of Randolph Carter", a short story written by H. P. Lovecraftand first published in 1920. The original line goes, "You fool, Warren is DEAD!" (莫迦め、ウォーランは死んだわ！ Bakame, Uooren ha shinda wa!).S2 In addition, the line said by Nyaruko's boss is said over a telephone. This is referencing how the original line also said over a telephone.S1 "47°9'S, 126°43'W." (13:59) These are the exact coordinates at which the sunken city R'lyeh is located, as stated in "The Call of Cthulhu", a short story written by H. P. Lovecraft and first published in 1928. "Only associates of the Cthulhu Corporation can access the sunken R'lyeh Land." (14:17) The character who kidnapped Yoriko is an employee of the Cthulhu Corporation (株式会社クトゥルー kabushikigaisha kutouruu) and, as mentioned above, her base character is Cthulhu from the Cthulhu Mythos. In the Mythos, R'lyeh is the city where Cthulhu is imprisoned. (15:03) Nyaruko's pose is referencing Kamen Rider Fourze's transformation pose.S1 Images for reference: "Nephren-Car! I choose you!" (15:26) The Japanese dialogue is "Nefurenkaa! Kimi ni kimeta!" (ネフレンカー！君に決めた！). Both the dialogue and the pose are repeats of references in episode 1 at 19:27 to the "Pokemon" series. Nyaruko is holding what distinctly resembles a Pokeball. "Pokemon! I choose you!" (Pokemon! Kimi ni kimeta! ポケモン! きみにきめた!) is the title of the very first episode of "Pokemon", and "I choose you!" is an often used phrase in the show. Below are screens of the pose being done by Ash in "Pokemon: The First Movie" and Gary in the first season opening sequence: (15:29) This is a repeat of a reference in episode 1 at 19:30. This scene is referencing Hoshi Hyuuma from "Kyojin no Hoshi" (巨人の星), or "Star of Giants", a manga series written by Kajiwara Ikki and published from 1966 to 1971. Nyaruko's pitching form is referencing that of Hoshi when he does his special technique, "Dai Riigu Booru Ichigou" (大リーグボール1号), or "Major League Ball #1". Images for reference: "This is my favorite car, special amphibious vehicle, Nephren-Car!" (15:34) This is referencing Nephren-Ka, an Egyptian pharaoh in the Cthulhu Mythos who worships Nyarlathotep and created a cult in his name.S1 (15:57) The map in the background is the world map from the game "Dragon Warrior II" flipped upside down.S2 Images for reference (flipped then original): Source of image: http://www.d-navi.info/dq2/map.html "Flywheel activated." (16:20) "Energy recharged to 120%." (16:22) The Japanese dialogue is "Furaihoiiru shidou! Enerugii juuten hyaku nijuu paasento!" (フライホイール始動！エネルギー充填120％！). This is referencing the same lines said during the take off sequence for Space Battleship Yamato in "Space Battleship Yamato", an anime that aired from 1974 to 1975.S1 "Even though it's an automatic, it can tackle Red Canyon and Fire Field just fine." (16:41) Red Canyon and Fire Field are the names of race tracks in the "F-Zero" game series. Specifically, Red Canyon II and Fire Field are the final 2 courses in the hardest difficulty of the SNES version.S1 "Deep ones." (16:51) This is a reference to Deep Ones, a species of sea dwelling creature in the Cthulhu Mythos. "I think their predominant colour was a greyish-green, though they had white bellies. They were mostly shiny and slippery, but the ridges of their backs were scaly. Their forms vaguely suggested the anthropoid, while their heads were the heads of fish, with prodigious bulging eyes that never closed. At the sides of their necks were palpitating gills, and their long paws were webbed."S10 "What?" (16:58) The Japanese dialogue is "Nantoo!" (なんとー！). This is a reference to "Mobile Suit Gundam F91", a movie released in 1991.S2 The protagonist of the movie, Seabook Arno, says the same line while dodging attacks from the mobile armor Rafflesia. "Nanto" can mean "how" or "what". However, in context it seems that the phrase is used by Seabook as a battle cry with no specific meaning. Similarly, Nyaruko's use of the phrase doesn't seem to invoke any specific meaning. "Almost. The gauge is almost..." (17:06) This is a reference to the mech Ideon from the anime "Space Runaway Ideon". In its appearance in the spinoff game series "Super Robot Wars", the Ideon has an Ide Gauge which increases as it is attacked. As the gauge increases Ideon's capabilities rise and various secret attacks become unlocked.S1 (17:10) The symbol is a depiction of Derleth's description of Lovecraft's Elder Sign from the Cthulhu Mythos. A depiction for reference: Source of image: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Elder_sign_derleth.jpg On a related note, this symbol is the same as that which appears below Nyaruko on the episode title screens.S6 "Let's give it all our heart and soul and use our MAP weapons!" (17:13) There are two references to "Super Robot Wars" series here: * SRW is played on a grid like battlefield where each unit occupies a square on the grid, as depicted above. MAP weapons are able to attack multiple squares on the grid at once as opposed to a single target. Video for reference: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bwmtze7EZ_E * The Japanese dialogue is "Tamashii to kiai wo kakete MAP heiki ikimasu yo!" (魂と気合をかけてMAP兵器いきますよ！). "Tamashii" (魂) and "Kiai" (気合), "Soul" and "Spirit", are two of many Spirit Commands that appear in the SRW series. Spirit Commands are power ups a player can use on characters to enhance their combat abilities. Soul causes the character's next attack to do 2.5 times more damage. Spirit increases the character's Will parameter by 10 points. At 17:35 Nyaruko also mentions the Spirit Command "Tekagen" (てかげん), or "Mercy", which has the effect of leaving an enemy with 10 HP if the user's next attack would normally destroy the enemy and the user's level is higher than the enemy's.S2 (17:52) There are two references here: * The medicine bottle is a reference to Hastur from the Cthulhu Mythos. It reads, "Hasutouuru Seiyaku Yoitomeru YS jou" (ハストゥール製薬 酔い止め〜るYS錠), or "Hastur Pharmaceutical Motion Sickness YS Pills".S2 The "YS" stands for Yellow Sign, the sign of Hastur in the Cthulhu Mythos.S6 In addition, the bottle has a depiction of the Yellow Sign. Image for reference: Source of image: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Yellowsign.JPG * The design of the bottle is a reference to that of "Shin Bioferumin S jou" (新ビオフェルミンS錠), or "New Biofermin S Pills" produced by the Biofermin Seiyaku Company.S2 Image for reference: Source of image: http://www.beauty-s.com/site_data/cabinet/kenko126/s211630h_l.jpg "It's his entrance song, Dagon-a My House." (17:55) This is a reference to the song "Come on-a My House" by Rosemary Clooney. The song played at this time also sounds like "Come on-a My House".S3 Video for reference: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mriXncI96lw "Atlach-Na-cha" (18:03) There are two references here: * As mentioned in episode 4, the label on the bottle reads "Atoraku Nacha" (アトラク ナ茶), which roughly translates to "Atlach Tea" and is a pun on the Japanese pronunciation of Atlach-Nacha, a spider deity in the Cthulhu Mythos. * The actual tea and appearance of the bottle are parodying "Oi Ocha" (お～いお茶), a brand of tea in Japan produced by Ito En.S2 Image for reference: Source of image: http://blog.goo.ne.jp/maruness2002/e/d42fce51717cdf524d38d12819096fb2 (18:11), (18:39) As mentioned in episode 2, Dagon and his partner, Hydra, are both enormous sea dwelling creatures that serve Cthulhu in the Cthulhu Mythos. They are also known as Father Dagon and Mother Hydra, and they rule over the Deep Ones, a species of sea dwelling creature in the Mythos. In "Dagon", a short story written by H. P. Lovecraft and first published in 1919, the narrator sees Dagon and states, "Vast, Polyphemus-like, and loathsome, it darted like a stupendous monster of nightmares to the monolith, about which it flung its gigantic scaly arms". (18:44) The expression and pose that Nyaruko makes bear great resemblance to those of Rebecca Miyamoto in the third opening sequence to the anime "Pani Poni Dash". Image for reference: Both of these faces, however, seem to be referencing the Fujiya Food Service Co. and their mascot Peko-chan.S1 Image for reference: Source of image: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Peko-chan.jpg (19:40) This is the crystal Nyaruko gave Mahiro in episode 2. It is based on the Shining Trapezohedron, a mystical crystal that serves as a window on all of space and time and first appeared in "The Haunter of the Dark", a story written by H. P. Lovecraft and first published in 1936. Like its original it is a "crazily angled stone", rather than a true Trapezohedron. "It doesn't count. Doesn't count, doesn't count." (20:06) The Japanese dialogue is "Yue ni kore ha noo kaunto da. Noo kan! Noo kan!" (故にこれはノーカウントだ。ノーカン！ノーカン！). This is a reference to a scene from "Kaiji", a manga series written by Fukumoto Nobuyuki and published from 1996 and is currently ongoing. Specifically, the scene occurs in chapter 41 of volume 4 in "Tobaku Hakairoku Kaiji" (賭博破戒録カイジ), part 2 of "Kaiji" that was originally published from 2000 to 2004. In the scene, Ootsuki tries to convince a crowd that he didn't cheat at a dice game. He claims that his roll, which used unfair dice, doesn't count since the dice hadn't stopped spinning when he was caught, and he repeatedly shouts "No count!" (ノーカウント！ Noo kaunto!).S1 Image for reference: This scene also occurs in episode 8 of season 2 of the anime adaptation of "Kaiji" that aired in 2011. Ootsuki's "No count!" line is shortened from "Noo kaunto!" (ノーカウント！) to "Noo Kan!" (ノーカン！). Video of for reference: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JRI9lQiFRGM "Does that logic protect me here?" (20:09) "No problem. Everything's fine." (20:11) The Japanese dialogue is "Sonna riron busou de daijoubu ka? Daijoubu da, mondai nai." (そんな理論武装で大丈夫か？大丈夫だ、問題ない。). This is a reference to a scene from the game "El Shaddai: Ascension of the Metatron", which became a meme due to the game's trailer released at E3 in 2010. In the original scene a character asks the protagonist, "You sure that's enough armor?" (そんな装備で大丈夫か？ Sonna soubi de daijoubu ka?), to which the protagonist replies, "No problem. Everything's fine." (大丈夫だ、問題ない。). In the following scene, everything is most certainly not fine.S1 Video for reference: http://youtu.be/Hv8Uy4GWLZo?t=1m7s "Sometimes love blooms the day two people meet." (20:24) The Japanese dialogue is "Hitome atta sono hi kara koi no hana saku koto mo aru yo" (一目会ったその日から恋の花咲く事もあるよ). This line is part of the opening catch phrase to the Japanese dating show, "Panchi DE Deeto" (パンチDEデート), or "Punch DE Date".S1 "I want to become one with you." (20:33) The Japanese dialogue is "Mahiro-kun to gattai shitai" (真尋くんと合体したい), literally "I want to combine with Mahiro". This is a reference to the anime "Sousei no Aquarion" which features mechs that combine to create their ultimate form. In particular Hasta's quote is referencing the slogan "Anata to gattai shitai" (あなたと合体したい), or "I want to combine with you", used in commercials for "Sousei no Aquarion".S2 Video for reference: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sct1EFY6xIo "The person I love just happens to be a man." (20:41) The Japanese dialogue is "Boku ga suki ni natta hito ga, tamatama otoko no hito datta dake da mon" (ぼくが好きになった人が、たまたま男の人だっただけだもん). This is referencing a line said by Makoto Yuuki, the protagonist of the visual novel "Yotsunoha", or "Four-leaf Clover". When Yuuki confesses his love to Nekomiya Nono he says, "Ore ha, rorikon ja nai. Suki ni natta kanojo ga, tamatama rori datta dake da" (俺は、ロリコンじゃない。好きになった女の子が、たまたまロリだっただけだ), or "I'm not a lolicon. The girl I love just happens to be a loli".S2 "with your warm hands, I felt it." (20:48) The Japanese dialogue is "Tin! To kita n da yo!" (ティン！ときたんだよ！), meaning "It came to me, like a 'ting!'". This is referencing a line said by Takagi Junichirou from the game "THE IDOLM@STER". His line goes, "Hou, nanto ii tsuragamae da. Piin to kita! Kimi no you na jinzai wo motometeita n da!" (ほう、何といい面構えだ。ピーンと来た！君のような人材を求めていたんだ！), or "Oh, what a good expression. It came to me, like a 'ping!' A capable person like you that I had been seeking!". On a related note, Hasta's voice actor, Kugimiya Rie, also voices a character from "THE IDOLM@STER", Minase Iori.S1 "Everyone on this planet moves on a 25 million year cycle. In other words, after that amount of time, this exact situation will happen again." (21:00) This is referencing a Korean drama that aired in 2006 called 「궁」 (Goong), which means "Palace" in Korean. In Japanese it is localized as 「宮 -Love in Palace-」. In English it is localized as "Princess Hours". Specifically, Mahiro's dialogue is referencing a dialogue in episode 15 between Lee Shin (이 신) and Shin Chae-kyeong (신채경), the two main characters.S7 The dialogue goes as follows, Chae-kyeong's line comes first: "우와. 별 좀 봐. 쏟아질 것 같애." 「うわぁ。星を見て、落ちてきそうよ」 "Wow, look at those stars! They look like they're going to pour down on us." "별들에겐 별의 시간이 있어. 인간에게 인간의 시간이 있듯이." 「人間に時があるように星にも星の時間がある。」 "The stars have a time of their own, just like people have a time of their own as well." "우와, 신군은 그런 거 도대체 어디서 알어?" 「うわ、そんなの、どこで教わるの？」 "Wow. Where did you learn stuff like that?" "야, 책 좀 봐라. 책 좀. 내가 좋아하는 단편에 나오는 거야. 그 책에 의하면 대부분의 행성들이 자기 자리로 돌아오는 공전주기를 가지고 있듯이 사람들도 정해진 주기가 있대. 2500만년. 지금부터 2500만년이 지나면, 지금 우리가 겪고 있는 일들을 다시 겪게 되고, 만났던 사람들을 다시 만나게 된대." 「少しは本を読め。好きな短編に出た。その本によると、惑星が公転周期を持っているように、人間にも周期があると。2500万年。今から2500万年後には、今と同じような経験をし同じ人と再会するそうだ。」 "Why don't you read once in a while? It's from one of my favorite novels. According to that book, just like most planets have a period of revolution until they come back to their place, people have their set period, too. It's 25 million years. It says that in 25 million years from now, we'll be experiencing the same things we're going through right now again, and we'll meet the same people again, too." "그럼 그 책대로 하면 우리도 2500 만 년 후엔 다시 만나겠네?" 「その本のとおりなら私たちも2500万年後に再会ね。」 "So according to that book, we'll see each other again 25 million years later, too, right?" "그런 셈이지." 「そうだな。」 "That's right." The book in question is "Eunbiryeong" (은비령), written by Lee Sun-won (이순원) and first published in 1997.S8 Thanks convexity for Korean transcription help. Japanese translation is from the Japanese subtitles for the show. English translation is from Crunchyroll. On a related note, Mahiro originally tells Hasta about the 25 million year cycle in chapter 4 of volume 4 of the "Haiyore! Nyaruko-san" light novel. It is stated that Mahiro learned about it in a book about the dining habits of European royalty and aristocrats.S1 "It's a pinky swear. Swallow 1,000 cups of water from Lake Hali if you lie." (21:32) There are two references here: * This is a reference to Lake Hali, a misty lake found near the city of Carcosa in "The King in Yellow", a book written by Robert Chambers and published in 1895. The book served as the inspiration for Lovecraft and other authors to include the city and other elements of the book in their works. In August Derleth's works, Hastur resides in the city of Carcosa as its lord.S1 * The dialogue is referencing the song sung when performing a pinky swear in Japan which goes, "Yubikiri genman uso tsuitara hari senbon nomasu" (指切りげんまん嘘ついたら針千本飲ます), or "It's a pinky swear. Swallow 1,000 needles if you lie".S1 (21:52) The auction house from episode 2 appears, again. As mentioned before, it bears great resemblance to the Sagrada Familia church in Spain. In particular, it resembles concept drawings and models of how the church would look once completed.S1 Image for reference: Source of image: http://www.gaudidesigner.com/uk/sagrada-familia.html (22:03) Cthuko's pose is mimicking that of Kamen Rider Super-1.S2 Image for reference: Video for reference: http://youtu.be/TxKMPtVW49o?t=2m54s "25 years of teaching." (23:45) The Japanese dialogue is "Kyoushi seikatsu nijuugo nen" (教師生活25年). This is a reference to the same line said by Machida, a teacher from the manga "Dokonjou Gaeru".S1 "The next episode is 'The War in the Market.'" (23:50) The Japanese title is "Maaketto no Naka no Sensou" (マーケットの中の戦争). This is referencing "Kidou Senshi Gandamu 0080 Poketto no Naka no Sensou" (機動戦士ガンダム0080 ポケットの中の戦争), or "Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket", an anime released in 1989. Category:Anime Category:References